Nia the Construction Pup
Nia was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Nia is a small, black-and-brown Dachshund. Her eyelashes are dyed fushia, like Ines' ears (only her ears are not dyed - that's just their natural colour). Nia's suit is small and long, just like her, and it has a big pup pack that comes with it, as well as a hard, big red construction hat similar to Rubble's. Her badge looks like a brick stacked on top of 2 other ones. Personality She is very strong and acrobatic. She also very curious, which often gets her into trouble, but she is also big-hearted, like her crush, Opaque. Often she likes prancing around, doing flips, barrel rolls, somersaults, handstands and cartwheels, and never sits down for long. She is always full of energy and loves playing with the other pups, too. Bio Nia was born 2 months before her younger sister, Toffee. Unlike most of the other pups, she was domesticated when she was born, but she was quickly shunned away, because she was too much of a troublemaker, and would ask never-ending questions all the time. Her parents, Stormwave and Roxanne, were kicked out as well, so that they could look after the little puppy, but Toffee was kept, as she was much more mature than Nia. She was very sensible and would only speak when spoken to (now if you ask me, this would be Logan's ideal pup!). Unfortunately, Nia's parents were taken by the dog-catchers, leaving her alone, and she didn't have the guts to go find her parents or face the dog catchers, so she was forced to fend for herself. She did well, managing to create a home out of cardboard boxes and living next to an old couple who always wasted lots of food, meaning that she always had enough to eat. One day, she was digging in the food waste bin and found an old sandwich, when she noticed there was another pup next to her. She got out of the bin, dropped her sandwich and talked to the lad. His name was Opaque, and he looked like he had been in a serious accident, since he had this huge bandage around his nose, and he was carrying a two-pronged inhaler with him. Read Pups Make a Group for more. Other info Catchphrases "Let's dig it!" "I'll keep on building those walls no matter what it takes!" Birthday, nationality and placing Birthday: 2nd August Rank: 8 Nationality: English Pup pack * Shovel * Brick supply * Cement supply * Demolition boulder Voice actors Young: Harley Bird (Current Peppa Pig) Teenager/Adult: Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Fears # Dinosaurs # Breaking up with Opaque # Logan when he gets mad (from now on I won't say this because all pups have this fear) # Rollercoasters # Mice Family Stormwave - Father Roxanne - Mother Toffee - Sister Opaque - Husband Nuit - Son Pretzel - Daughter Sunny - Son Tiger - Daughter Vesper - Son Why I gave this pup their name I got it from the Kenyan engine Nia in Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Female Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup